


Las páginas perdidas

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting Uncle Luke, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is alive, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forehead Kisses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lot of hugs, Luke is a Tease, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Babies after all, The kids are strong with The Force, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Writing, lot of tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Una dulce y pequeña viñeta de la vida familiar de Ben y Rey después de su última batalla. Mientras Ben se pregunta por el destino de las páginas que faltan en el diario de Rey, los gemelos tienen preparada otra clase de sorpresa para sus padres. Sí, el tío Luke regresa para hacer lo que mejor sabe: importunar a la díada y además hacer de niñero.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Las páginas perdidas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The missing pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971692) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon)
  * Inspired by [Un Nuevo Vínculo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190735) by [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo). 



> Esta historia se me presentó, como suele suceder, durante una noche difícil de insomnio. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera escribirla y cuando finalmente pude hacerlo me sentí muy feliz. Mi mente no deja de torturarme con la lista de otras cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero cuando uno está en un estado como este, esas voces se apagan por un momento.
> 
> Es un pequeño homenaje a la historia de mi preciosa amiga [Princesa Solo ](https://twitter.com/PSFanficker) que está en el enlace de arriba. La mención del set de caligrafía de Ben también la he tomado del capítulo 3 de su historia [Cartas desde la Resistencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133252/chapters/58798765) en la que Rey y Rose reúnen las piezas.
> 
> En otras palabras, esta historia está conectada con las suyas, digamos que se trata de un Mundo Entre Mundos de historias (¡Y los que me conocen saben que a mí me vuelve loca todo eso!)
> 
> Creo que me dejé llevar un poco con la descripción de los bebés, Aster y Bryn, incluso cambié su color de cabello y ojos, ¡Pero es que me enamoré de ellos mientras los inventaba!
> 
> Aster: es un tipo de planta similar a la margarita, proviene del griego "αστηρ" que quiere decir "estrella"  
> Bryn: proviene del galés "brynn" y significa "colina", también se entiende como "Fuerte"
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten!

El amplio escritorio de pulida madera de tintolivo, colocado estratégicamente debajo de la gran ventana, era el lugar favorito de Ben en la casa. Allí pasaba mañanas y tardes enteras escribiendo, siempre y cuando no tuviera que ocuparse de otros deberes más urgentes.

Pero a él no le molestaba interrumpir su trabajo y tener que dejar las hojas secándose con la tinta fresca para atender a sus hijos o jugar con ellos, tampoco consideraba una molestia tener que prepararles la comida o trabajar junto a Rey en el pequeño huerto que ella cuidaba con adoración.

Ben no pensaba en esas actividades como obligaciones sino como verdaderos obsequios. Eran los placeres de la vida cotidiana, las interminables ocurrencias de sus hijos y la sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de Rey, las cosas que llenaban su vida de significado.

Los días transcurrían para él como en un sueño dulce y lento, aunque a veces el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Él se ocupaba de disfrutar cada instante con el mismo fervor que si se tratara de un coleccionista de tesoros valiosísimos.

Porque sólo alguien que casi lo pierde todo o que lo ha perdido por completo, solamente alguien que ha abandonado toda la esperanza de merecer algo mejor, puede comprender la magnitud de la felicidad y la capacidad regenerativa del amor. Y Ben no pasaba un día sin pensar con vértigo en lo cerca que había estado de no ser capaz de conocer la vida que ahora tenía, sabiendo que muchas consecuencias de sus actos del pasado eran ya irremediables.

Gracias a Rey, que se ocupó con cariño y energía a reunir diferentes piezas del set a través de la galaxia, Ben recuperó su abandonado hábito de practicar caligrafía y escribir poemas. Le gustaba dejar pequeñas notas a su alcance, bellas por su aspecto y contenido, que la joven leía con placer y le agradecía con besos tiernos. Ben no se cansaba de ver su reacción y se maravillaba por ser capaz de despertar tales sentimientos en ella, y por ser el responsable del brillo especial que veía en sus ojos. Era un mensaje de entendimiento y gratitud hacia él, la promesa de que entre los dos no existía la necesidad de fingir o de ocultarse cosas. Porque aún en las épocas más oscuras, nunca hubo mentiras entre ellos.

Aceptar esa clase de comunicación fue para ellos más simple de lo que podríamos pensar, teniendo en cuenta que el vínculo entre ellos seguía vibrando y brillaba con más intensidad que nunca por el afecto compartido y multiplicado, incluso cuando estaban lejos.

La Fuerza se regocijaba con la manera perfecta en la que ellos lograban el balance, que tan difícil les resultó conseguir. Por todo el daño y el dolor ahora existían sanación y esperanza.

Pero estar presente en la mente del otro todo el tiempo no impedía que cada uno pudiera tener su momento de intimidad y también había lugar para algunas gratas sorpresas. Ben era feliz descubriendo cada día algún pequeño detalle de la personalidad de Rey, experimentando con ella nuevas aventuras y compartiendo recuerdos que nunca se había atrevido a contar a nadie. Y lo que más le gustaba era saber que tenía el resto de su vida para seguir aprendiendo cosas de la mujer que era su díada y su compañera.

Aceptar su alianza no fue un proceso fácil para el resto del mundo y sus influencias a veces se filtraban en la pareja, sacudiendo apenas el equilibrio que era sólido y sano entre ellos, pero sin lograr romper el vínculo jamás.

Porque ellos superaban todos los conflictos con palabras y diálogo, cuando en otros tiempos hubieran recurrido a las armas y el combate mental. Sin embargo, luchar seguía siendo una de sus actividades favoritas, la diferencia era que ahora reservaban sus mejores movimientos para el entrenamiento, aprendiendo uno del otro, muchas veces sin poder terminar la actividad y no siempre por el agotamiento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo sino debido a las distracciones. Ben descubrió que juntos podían hacer muchísimas cosas además de pelear y que perder de vista la disciplina y poder relajarse un poco tenía también su sabor placentero. Después de todo, algunas de sus mejores batallas se desataban en diferentes escenarios y en diversos sectores de la casa que luego reconocían con fascinación y embarazo.

En el fondo, ninguno de los dos había cambiado tanto, ese nunca fue el punto, nunca hubo verdadera necesidad de ello. Rey quería a Ben por lo que era, Luz y Oscuridad, y él la amaba a ella con locura. Las circunstancias que antes los habían colocado en sectores enfrentados, obligándolos a ser enemigos, eran ahora otras e infinitamente mejores. Ben y Rey estarían para siempre del mismo bando, el único que ambos deseaban, uno al lado del otro.

La llegada de sus hijos tres años antes, fue motivo de celebración para ambos.

Ben seguía sin poder convencerse de que no estaba soñando y aún le costaba admitir su paternidad sin relacionarla con algunos recuerdos tristes de su infancia. Aunque se esforzaba por hacer las cosas de manera diferente, intentando no cometer los mismos errores de su padre, aún sabiendo lo mucho que Han lo quiso y cuánto luchó por él hasta el final de su vida.

Algunas heridas eran demasiado profundas como para que se curaran por completo, incluso a través de los años dejaban punzadas y cicatrices.

Rey sabía cuándo y cómo intervenir para ayudar a Ben con la madeja intrincada de sentimientos en los que se recluía. Ella aprendió que una caricia a tiempo, una palabra amable susurrada cerca de su oído, tenían beneficiosos efectos en él y que había momentos en los que simplemente bastaba con sujetar la gran mano de su esposo entre las suyas y presionar con cariño su frente con la de él. Los abrazos también funcionaban y él nunca los rechazaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba ocupado escribiendo, porque necesitaba tener cerca a Rey y nunca se cansaba de sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya, el mejor antídoto para su dolor.

De la misma manera ella apaciguaba sus pesadillas cuando los ecos de las voces que lo torturaron durante años regresaban como fantasmas para ejercer su implacable y caprichoso dominio sobre él. Se trataba de recuerdos, asuntos casi olvidados que no lo abandonaron nunca del todo. Pero Rey tenía una provisión interminable de amor y voluntad, lo protegía siempre, prometiéndole cada vez que juntos encontrarían como siempre, la manera de resolverlo.

Los niños crecían con una rapidez que no dejaba de sorprender a sus padres y, como era de esperarse, demostraron ser sensibles y poderosos en la Fuerza también. Los gemelos no fueron reclamados por la Luz o la Oscuridad, vivían en armonía y de manera perfectamente normal, si consideramos que además de las cosas que hacen los niños corrientes, ellos podían también hacer levitar rocas y otros objetos.

De común acuerdo, Ben y Rey deseaban que sus hijos decidieran sus propios caminos cuando llegara el momento, sin imponerles nada y guiándolos de la mejor manera que podían con amor y paciencia.

Aunque aparentemente habían heredado sólo las mejores cualidades de sus progenitores, el carisma de los retoños era una cuestión de considerable admiración. Ellos eran apenas conscientes de la adoración de sus padres pero intuían la debilidad de Ben. Rey era un poco más inmune al encanto de sus hijos.

Cuando se metían en problemas, por lo general cómplices de los mismos delitos, recurrían a su padre primero y evitaban por todos los medios hacer que su madre se enojara. Rey sabía que los gemelos no podían controlar del todo su gran poder y se preocupaba por ellos como cualquier madre lo haría. Pero cada vez que ellos destrozaban su pequeña colección de floreros tenía que recurrir a ciertas partes del código Jedi para no perder la calma.

Aster tenía el cabello negro y espeso como su padre y lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, sujeto en la parte baja de la cabeza con dos perfectas y delicadas trenzas que él disfrutaba hacerle cada mañana. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, siempre se fijaban con atención en todo, como si con ese gesto ella fuera capaz de ver a través de las cosas. Tenía la nariz respingona de Rey y la misma afición por la naturaleza. Aunque aún era pequeña, su aire tenía la dignidad de una princesa sin resultar consentida.

Bryn tenía los ojos color whisky coreliano de Ben y el cabello castaño como su madre. Con unas simpáticas pecas salpicando el puente de su nariz y la sonrisa contagiosa, era el perfecto duplicado de Rey. El niño era inteligente y un poco rebelde, la mente maestra detrás de las travesuras, bendecido con el don de escapar siempre a tiempo del castigo con la desfachatez graciosa que sólo podría haber heredado de su abuelo contrabandista

A pesar de que la casa en la que vivían era grande y cómoda, les gustaba pasar mucho tiempo juntos en la habitación que tenía como protagonista al escritorio de Ben. Allí había también una chimenea enorme que los reunía a la hora de los cuentos y tres pares de ojos seguían los movimientos de Rey sin perderse detalle de las historias que ella contaba sobre su vida en Jakku.

Las estaciones frías eran más cálidas junto al fuego y durante los veranos visitaban el gran lago de la villa de Varykino, en el que Ben también le enseñó a nadar a Rey y después a los niños. El clima afable y templado de Naboo, junto con su gran variedad de paisajes, era ideal para la aventura y la familia pasaba mucho tiempo explorando y disfrutado despreocupadamente.

Era mucho más de lo que Ben se creía capaz de merecer y mucho más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a soñar cuando volvió a la vida, cuando Rey lo trajo de regreso ese día en Exegol.

* * *

Ben guardaba algunos cuadernos de bocetos que Rey llevaba consigo desde los días de Jakku y Takodana, cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Los había mirado con atención cientos de veces, reconociendo el talento de Rey para captar lo esencial de las personas en los retratos de rápido bosquejo.

Se preguntaba quién podría haberle enseñado a dibujar con tanta destreza pero la respuesta era muy simple. Dibujar es volver a mirar con atención y Rey era la mejor observadora. Sus años en el planeta desértico le habían entrenado para detectar los detalles más insignificantes y su conocimiento de la naturaleza humana le permitía asumir el resto. Con el tiempo afinó sus capacidades y llevaba su diario al día como una silenciosa compañía, mientras esperaba el regreso de su familia que nunca ocurrió.

Después de todo, ella fue la única que pudo percibir a Ben oculto debajo de Kylo Ren, incansable creyente de su bondad y la primera testigo de su regreso a casa. Podemos estar de acuerdo en que no existe en la Galaxia alguien que merezca mayores méritos por lo que hizo.

Rey conservó el cuaderno aún en los tiempos de la batalla de Crait y luego en el refugio selvático de Ajan Kloss, y le explicó a Ben años después que allí se refugiaba en momentos de ocio y ansiedad, dibujando los rostros de las personas que apreciaba para no olvidarlos y llevarlos siempre junto a ella.

Pero Ben no pudo evitar notar que no había ni un solo dibujo de él, ninguna palabra o nota en los márgenes, nada que se refiriera al momento en el que se conocieron o a sus encuentros posteriores. Y este detalle le preocupaba un poco pero no le sorprendía demasiado.

Realmente el de ellos no fue el mejor de los comienzos y no podía culpar a Rey por no querer llevar su imagen en su bitácora en ese entonces. Y nunca se atrevió a decírselo, quizás era lo único que permanecía en secreto entre ellos en su nueva vida. Ben se encargó muy bien de ocultarlo porque temía desenterrar viejos rencores y dudas, nublando el cielo azul del hermoso paraíso en el que vivían.

Si Rey le demostraba su amor todos los días con infinidad de pequeños gestos, ¿Qué dudas podía tener él?

La última vez que revisó el cuaderno notó que algunas páginas faltaban. No estaban numeradas, pero había rastros de hojas arrancadas con precisión, con cuidado. La situación era sumamente curiosa, porque Ben ignoraba el destino de esas páginas y preguntarle a Rey por ellas sería admitir que buscaba algo en particular. Y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente y hábil como para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y descubrir lo que no se animaba a decir en voz alta. Él quería mantenerla a salvo de todo, incluso de él mismo.

Alguna vez consideró escribir sobre la historia de los dos, pero el episodio del cuaderno le hizo recapacitar. ¿Qué tal si simplemente contaba las partes buenas y eliminaba las malas? No, no podía hacer eso, porque eso sería mentir y omitir, adornar una historia que no era perfecta pero que ya no podía cambiar aunque quisiera. Cada uno de los pasos que dieron, cada batalla que pelearon, cada palabra hiriente y cada conexión, todo los había llevado hasta un punto crucial, conduciéndolos hasta el lugar en el que estaban ahora.

Y el misterio de las páginas perdidas seguiría, no por mucho tiempo, sin resolverse.

* * *

Esa tarde parecía perfecta para escribir. El sol comenzaba su descenso detrás de las montañas y Ben pensó con alegría que esa era su hora favorita del día, _la hora violeta_ , como Rey la llamaba. Encendió algunas luces en la habitación y pronto todo se tiñó de un cálido color anaranjado. Dispuso sobre su escritorio los materiales y papeles para empezar a trabajar, imaginando de antemano la felicidad en el rostro de Rey al recibir el regalo que quería hacer para ella.

Rey no había regresado aún de su visita a la ciudad vecina y su gran mercado en el que se abastecían con regularidad. Ben todavía se arrepentía de no haberla acompañado, pero por alguna razón ella no se lo había permitido y guiñándole enigmáticamente un ojo le encargó que cuidara sólo por unas horas a los niños.

Aster y Bryn estaban en el otro extremo de la sala, con toda su atención puesta en un pequeño objeto en el suelo, que miraban fijamente con las cabezas casi juntas y sus frentes tocándose. Su padre estaba de espaldas y cada tanto giraba para echarles un ojo, con más deleite que autoridad, porque cuando Rey no estaba con ellos, algunas reglas menores se rompían con la complicidad silenciosa entre padre e hijos.

Ben preparó la plumilla, destapó el pequeño frasco de tinta negra y alisó el papel de algodón y flores prensadas que él mismo fabricaba, todo con lentitud y precisión. Frente a él tenía el cuaderno de dibujos de Rey y miraba con atención sus trazos.

Los susurros y las risas de los niños le llegaban de a ratos, como si estuvieran en su propio mundo o tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

— ¡Deja eso! Vas a romper algo, Aster. — Bryn amonestó a su hermana y bajó la voz.

— ¡Shhh! —la niña le obsequió una mirada ceñuda y se aseguró que su padre no los hubiera oído. Pero todo estaba bajo control.

—Ya déjalo, no tiene caso. —El niño soltó un dramático suspiro y volvió a la carga con los ojos llenos de orgullo y elevando un poco la voz. —No puedes hacerlo, no eres tan fuerte como mamá.

— ¡Cállate! sólo intento probar algo — Aster estiró sus manitos y se mordió los labios por el esfuerzo. La pequeña piedra no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Se sentía frustrada pero no cesaba de intentar hacer que la piedra flotara.

Bryn se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a fastidiar a su hermana de nuevo.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto, recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que tú…

—¡¡Shhh!! —Aster lo interrumpió antes de que le recitara otra vez la versión extendida de cómo había destrozado por accidente las bellas figuritas de porcelana de Rey en un intento por dominar la Fuerza. — ¡Auuuuch! — La piedra salió disparada y le golpeó en la frente, causándole más sorpresa que dolor.

Pero esta vez el sonido llamó la atención de Ben y giró al escuchar el lamento de Aster, preocupado de que ella se hubiera hecho verdadero daño y aliviado por la risa de Bryn de que no se trataba de nada grave. De todas formas, dejó la pluma con suavidad a un costado y empujó la silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Aster corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras Bryn trepaba por la pierna de su padre para sentarse en su regazo. Ben levantó a la niña y la acomodó en su otra pierna, como cuando ellos le pedían que les contara sobre las aventuras del poderoso Líder Supremo y su bella Carroñera de Jakuu.

A él no le molestó tener que postergar su trabajo y con una sonrisa abrazó a sus hijos.

A pesar de ser tan inquietos, respetaban mucho el escritorio de su padre que era casi como un lugar sagrado para ellos también. Aster le había expresado meses antes su deseo de aprender a _dibujar palabras como hace papá,_ cosa que derritió al instante el corazón de Ben. Bryn se interesaba más por las ilustraciones y los libros, su imaginación era infinita y dedicaba bastante tiempo a la lectura. Por eso se emocionó al divisar sobre la mesa el cuaderno de dibujos de Rey, que nunca antes había visto.

Ben lo abrió para poder enseñárselo y dos pares de ojos fascinados volaron por las hojas amarillas y los trazos de tinta y lápiz. Aster lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando el rostro solemne de una mujer de cabello trenzado y gesto altivo le devolvió la mirada a través del tiempo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —señaló con su manito regordeta el dibujo. — ¡Es muy hermosa!

—Ella es su abuela, Leia. — Ben sintió un vuelco en el corazón y tragó con dificultad. — Mi madre.

—Parece una princesa. — Bryn aprobó la imagen de su abuela recientemente descubierta y la asoció con sus personajes de los cuentos. —También parece una guerrera.

—Ella era las dos cosas en realidad. —Ben se relajó y los niños siguieron pasando las páginas. Acarició a Aster con ternura — ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a ella.

La niña sonrió, encantada.

— ¿Y quiénes son ellos? — Bryn señaló el retrato de un hombre mayor, de cabello corto y sonrisa ladeada que llevaba un bláster en la mano. En la otra página, un wookiee sonreía peludamente.

—Su tío Chewbacca y él es… —La voz de Ben se convirtió en un murmullo por el nudo en su garganta. — Han. Mi padre.

Rey entró con prisa y sus hombros se aflojaron al encontrarlos a los tres de espaldas a la entrada, aparentemente leyendo un libro. Ella pudo sentir el malestar de Ben, su profunda tristeza, mientras descubría el rostro de Han entre las páginas. Por eso se había apresurado en el camino de regreso, para poder estar con él, para poder consolarlo. El vínculo era un beneficio para estos casos, porque podían entenderse sin tener que pedir nada.

Pero todo estaba bien, la escena era encantadora. Rey Se quedó unos segundos contemplándolos antes de que Ben notara su presencia y girara la cabeza por sobre el hombro para darle un silencioso saludo de tierna bienvenida que ella contestó con un beso en su frente.

Los niños seguían con su tarea sin inmutarse con lo que pasaba alrededor y del amor flotando en el aire entre sus padres.

— ¡Oh! —Aster le dio un codazo a su hermano, abriendo mucho los ojos. — ¡Bryn, mira! ¿Es Luke? — Bryn asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

Ben y Rey miraron a sus hijos con sorpresa. Nunca les habían mencionado el parentesco con el Jedi, como tantas otras cosas que aún no habían encontrado la oportunidad de salir a la luz.

— ¿De dónde conocen a Luke ustedes? —Rey levantó una ceja y Bryn miró a su hermana, que se encogió de hombros.

—Luke siempre viene a visitarnos. Nos ha contado sobre la Fuerza y que una vez fue Maestro de papá, cuando era pequeño.

Rey se preparó para frenar la ola de pánico que empezaba a crecer en Ben.

—En realidad… — Aster interrumpió a su hermano. — Luke siempre parece muy molesto, no es nuestra culpa… él simplemente aparece cuando Bryn y yo intentamos usar la Fuerza…

— ¡Oh, miren! — Bryn se bajó rápidamente de la falda de Ben y lanzó gritos de alegría. — ¡Aquí está él!

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas de espanto cuando el fantasma de Luke se materializó en el medio de la sala de estar.

— ¡Ustedes dos! Ya les he dicho que no hagan eso. — Luke sermoneó a Aster y a Bryn mientras ellos bailaban a su alrededor, contentos por su hazaña. Luego dirigió su mirada asesina a los padres. — ¡Deberían educar mejor a sus hijos para que dejen de causarme molestias!

— ¡Tío Luke, mira lo que puedo hacer! — Bryn elevó un muñeco por medio de la Fuerza y éste empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del hombre. Aster aplaudió a su hermano y olvidó por un instante la competencia entre ellos para demostrar devoción por Bryn.

—Esto no es broma, niño. Necesitas que alguien te enseñe. —y mirando de nuevo a Rey pero un poco más enternecido por la espontánea felicidad de los niños, agregó: —Por lo que veo sus padres han estado ocupándose de otros asuntos. — Señaló con un dedo acusador el vientre de Rey pero luego dulcificó la voz. — Felicidades.

Rey permanecía atónito y un poco sonrojado por el descaro de Luke. El nerviosismo acumulado de Ben le hizo estallar en carcajadas ante la absurda situación y todo el mundo lo miró con atención, como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Aunque las risas cesaron pronto, los niños seguían ajenos y en estado de excitación, contentos por poder mostrarle al Jedi sus progresos. 

Rey se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Luke con toda la entereza que pudo reunir, al borde de la risa y del llanto.

— ¿Maestro, le importaría darnos un minuto de privacidad? — Cómo él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más, Rey cambió la estrategia. — Niños, ¿Por qué no le muestran a su tío lo que han aprendido en el jardín?

Aster y Bryn arrastraron a Luke hacia afuera de la casa, sin mucha resistencia de parte de él, que no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba de sus descendientes. Aunque, por supuesto, no estaba del todo seguro de sentir lo mismo por sus padres.

Ben recobró la lucidez en el instante en el que su tío desapareció de su vista y entrelazó las manos de Rey con las suyas.

—Rey, ¿Quieres explicarme lo que acaba de insinuar Luke?— Mientras le interrogaba, la atrajo suavemente hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello sin poder ocultar su felicidad. — ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Ella se sonrojó violentamente pero brillaba por el entusiasmo de poder revelarle al fin lo que había sospechado días atrás. Sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue enviarle a través de su vínculo todas las dulces emociones que no podía poner en palabras, la confirmación de que serían padres nuevamente.

Compartieron un beso dulce, como el primero de todos. Porque cada vez que sus labios se unían, ellos sentían el aleteo de las mariposas en el estómago.

Todo era perfecto. Todo excepto por una cosa.

_Las páginas perdidas del cuaderno._

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —Rey se alejó un poco para contemplar el rostro de Ben. Sus defensas estaban totalmente bajas y ella se dio cuenta de que algo le atormentaba. Sabía que siempre iba a ser de esa manera con él, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

— ¿Te arrepientes alguna vez…? — empezó a decir, pero negó con la cabeza, desechando el pensamiento. Lo mejor era ser directo con ella. — Las páginas que faltan en tu diario… ¿Qué contenían?

Rey se tomó unos minutos para contestar porque no esperaba una pregunta de esa clase. Y le fascinaba cuando eso sucedía, cuando él la sorprendía a pesar de conocer cada rincón de su mente.

Después de lo que le pareció un siglo a Ben, ella lanzó una risa traviesa.

— ¿Qué crees que contenían? — Hizo una pausa para acariciar su cabello oscuro y enredarse un mechón de él entre sus dedos de manera seductora. — ¿Qué te parece que hubieran hecho mis amigos de la Resistencia si se enteraban de lo que _realmente_ estaba sucediendo entre la última Jedi y el Líder Supremo?

—Oh.

_Sí_ e _ran dibujos de él, después de todo._

Ben volvió a besarla, esta vez con pasión apenas contenida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme [en Twitter ](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
